


Mistakes and Regrets

by I_wish_I_was_a_wizard_oof69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wish_I_was_a_wizard_oof69/pseuds/I_wish_I_was_a_wizard_oof69
Summary: Set in fourth year during the Trip Wizard tournament. What will happen when a fight ends them both into having to spend time together for months? Lots of angst, fluff, smut, and tears because these two boys are so fucked up and so are their families, but they really are not that different from eachother
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Intimidation and Short-Circulation

Harry was pacing away from the library after hearing Ron complain once more about Krum. The first task was in 6 days and Ron still didn't believe him when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire

Harry just couldn't stand it anymore. He was getting these feelings of sudden unfamiliarity and almost panic lately. They made him want to just curl up in a corner forever. A good wank wasn't helping, even if the naked women on the muggle magazine he had managed to smuggle from Dudley last year should had seduced the reader. But Harry didn't want just a random person, he wanted someone special.

One of these moments of dread was yesterday. He was trying to find old articles or photos of the Marauders. Surely Filtch's dozens of documents for their pranks couldn't be the only remainders of them.

With Sirius in hiding after accidentally killing Wormtail and Remus no longer the DADA teacher, he felt even more alone. Writing to Sirius just wasn't the same as having a home to come back to for the holidays.

But all thoughts of the Marauders and houses left his mind when he looked up and saw who had entered the library.

Two fifth or maybe sixth year students, the one was a mousy haired Gryffindor Harry had seen at the common room with the most wins at Wizard's Chess. The other was a Hufflepuff with very short brown hair that might have been a Prefect. They were looking and talking to eachother as if they were alone in the room. They walked up and sat on one of the nearby tables with a dozens of books.

Harry kept his eyes on them, taking notice of their movements. He somehow could sense that the relationship between them wasn't completely platonic, even if he wasn't very good at that romance thing.

The Hufflepuff was sneakily shooting glances at his companion's hair as if he wanted nothing more in the whole world than to bury his hands in it.

The Gryffindor on the other hand, was laughing a tad bit too much at the dad jokes the Hufflepuff Prefect was saying. 

But what the pair had in common was that they were blushing and avoiding looking each other in the eye.

Suddenly, as the Gryffindor was boosting off animatedly how many people he had won today at Wizarding Chess with one-hand movements, the Hufflepuff took ahold of his other hand that was resting on the table.

The Gryffindor froze for a second, looking at their linked hands then at the Hufflepuff's flushed red face. He smiled as he whispered something in his companion's ear before sparing him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The two boys found it hard to contain their huge grins from their beat-red faces now. No one seemed to have noticed except for Harry and Madam Pince who just muttered about some people needing to get a room to herself.

But Harry felt weirdly, frustrated was how he could describe that feeling, at the two boys.

He didn't understand why, they seemed happy together, so why would he feel like that way? 

He didn't understand why he had left the library in the first place. It pretty git-y of him to do so if he was being honest with hims--

"On your way to depart any dragons again Potter?" 

Well,

Speaking of gits...

Malfoy's snarky voice ringed inside the brunette's head and the remote corridor he found himself in.

"Don't you have to go charm even more badges for our-lord-and-saviour-Cedric-Diggory since you everyone hates me so much!?" 

Harry snapped at the Slitherin, inwardly cursing himself for the insecurity the would-be insult held.

Malfoy stiffened at his words, his jaw clenching a bit as his eyes held almost shock.

Harry really wasn't in a mood to confront that spoiled arse, but shouting at him was relieving. Even if he knew he wouldn't be able to find a teacher quickly enough if Malfoy pulled his wand at him, the corridor seemed so far away that no one would hear his shouts. 

The teachers were having their weekly update meeting. If he remembered correctly, the meeting should be ending soon, but who knows if Harry will manage to avoid cursing Malfoy until then

The pure-blood Slitherin walked closer to Harry and sneered, the curious smirk on his pink lips deflecting a bit and the sun reflecting off his 'Potter Stinks' badge.

"I did not expect the Boy Wonder to be so incredibly insecure" he said maliciously "You'd think all those people fanboying over you for killing your parents would have gotten more into your head" 

Malfoy said with a venom dripping smirk. 

He always knew how to get under Harry's skin

And Harry knew just how to respond when he took it too far.

Before the blonde could realise what was happening, Harry was swinging at him.

Malfoy took a few steps back from the burning pain on his right cheek before the two boys were neck to neck, desperately attempting to hit eachother as adrenaline and fight-or- flight mode took over them.

They soon ended up on the floor with a look thud, Malfoy getting the upper hand from his sitting position on Harry's stomach and punching him, throwing his glasses off his face, both panting and flushed.

Harry returned the favour by using his torso to push the blonde to the right, the brunette now between his legs trying to choke the other, by now both their robes only straddling their arms.

Malfoy used his legs to kick Harry away and desperately try to reach for his wand, but Harry was quicker as he went to grab his wand-reaching arm. 

As he gripped Malfoy's wrist he suddenly came to a realisation he would not have liked to know.

Malfoy was hard.

Harry froze on the spot, his eyes widening as he was taken aback by that fact. His brain was so overwhelmed he didn't realise Malfoy had his wand on his neck, his face still flush as he spoke.

"Always prone to physical violence aren't you Potter?" The blonde said confidently, unaware to the sudden change of the tension around them, his face already starting to take its normal colour.

Harry swallowed hard as his throat felt dry. Malfoy wouldn't understand that Harry knew he had an erection unless he pointed out, which Harry did not want to point out even if his gaze was wandering at Malfoy's groin.

He opened his mouth to try to talk, but was cut short by Malfoy, who was standing up, and Harry followed his steps and got to his feet, his neck still craned from the wand harassing it.

"What, Potter? Your pea sized brain still can't comprehend that you were outmatched again?" The blonde said as his voice cracked a bit, probably as he had by now understood his situation and was hoping the other boy hadn't noticed, his face pale again.

Harry didn't care about the insults thrown at him, he had lost his voice as his eyes were now seemingly glued to the blonde's face instead of his groin, the mere confusion and terror of the whole situation overtaking him.

"M-Malfoy….." Harry said with a barely audible whisper.

Malfoy swallowed hard but kept up his facade as best as he could, but the worry in his eyes was betraying him.

"J-Just spit it out already Potter" The blonde said anxiously, his voice cracking and his heart still beating fast from their previous fight.

"M-Malfoy...you're…"


	2. Teeth Gaps and Walls

Then it struck Malfoy that Potter had realized what was happening. He rushed to stop himself from at least most of the humiliation by loudly whispering more pleading than he ever intended 

"Don't finish that sentence Potter"

Malfoy didn't want to think what that meant. He didn't want to think the consequences this would have for his life

Harry was way too taken aback and confused from the way Malfoy spoke and reacted to know how to respond to that. He decided to just pretend it never happen and leave it be as he got out his wand to fix his appearance. He didn't want to look like he just had the shag of his life when he met Hermione again.

The blonde didn't even dare to look up at him, now he was just looking at his boots lost in deep thought, his wand still out and now lazily pointing at his chest.

Harry forgot he was supposed to be fixing his clothes, his wand still at hand as he was carefully observing the Slytherin's movements to make any sense of the situation, but utterly failing.

The Gryffindor tried to just turn on his heel and leave, to forget Malfoy had ever been hard and that they had even encountered and just go on with his life.

But it seemed the universe wasn't with him as he turned to see none other than Flich himself, carrying Mrs. Norris bridal style and looking at them wide-eyed like he had just won the lottery.

Because in his eyes, he had.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Potter, or you Mr. Malfoy. You two are coming with me" Filch said through stained yellow teeth. Harry put his wand back in his pocket before following the fast pacing caretaker, but Malfoy just stood there, still frozen.

Harry looked at him for a second, weighting his options, as he tried to bring the Slytherin back to earth by calling his name. It seemed to work as the taller boy started to move.

Malfoy, still unfazed, his body on autopilot as he walked through the corridors and stairs, following the caretaker alongside the brunette.

The trio came at a halt in front of a wooden door full of scratches on it and lots of locks. As Filch was taking out his keys, the sound seemeingly snapped Malfoy back to reality. 

The blonde looked up from his shoes to see the door open, before looking startled to his left to see none other than Potter himself standing there, avoiding to meet his eyes.

The boys stepped inside the musky office and obliged to Filch telling them to take a seat facing the smirking caretaker who couldn't wait to punish some 14 year olds for some reason.

"Professor McGonagall will be here soon, finally, Dumbledore might let me hang you two upside down from the ceiling like the good ol' times. Dueling in the corridors isn't a light crime afterall…"

The caretaker said with a sly but crooked smile, the older man's mouth a mere foot away from his hair and of Malfoy's eyes. Harry hadn't grown much during the summer, unlike Malfoy that now was taller than him by a few inches.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what did you two do again? Do you find it that hard to keep your hands off eachother!?" Mcgonagall barged through the door furiously.

"Mr. Filch," she addressed the excited caretaker as the two standing boys looked at her anxiously.

"I'll deal with the two boys' punishment, you can go inform Headmaster Dumbledore about the situation then return to your routine" 

She glimpsed at the box full of the well-kept chains then back at the two students.

"You two, come to my office at 8pm sharply, you will have detention until New Year's. Maybe that will finally teach you a lesson. You are dismissed" 

She said sternly before she gracefully strolled out the door just like she came, even more furious than before.

"Professor Mcgonagall, wait--" Filch tried to beg her to let him punish them way worse but the animagus had already left.

The boys looked at the gloomy caretaker

"What are you waiting for!? The Winter Holidays!? Leave from my office!!"

The old man ushered them out furiously from the lack of traumatic torture towards students yet again.

Malfoy didn't even dare to look at Harry as he paced to the Great Hall.

Harry looked at him go, almost completely careless about his detention, and more curious of what the future held for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm the writer of this fic. If you're enjoying it, please leave a comment telling me your thoughts and what I can improve. I'll try to update weekly, but my mental state isn't nowhere near as good so I can't be 100% sure about it


	3. Magic Eye and Treacle Pie

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, a muggleborn witch was waiting for her best friend. Hermione Granger rolled her eyes when she spotted him walking in the Great Hall. Harry really just physically couldn't stay out of trouble, could he? She thought.

An annoyed look on his face that hid something between confusion and embarrassment, Harry Potter entered the Great Hall. 

Not even five minutes before a Malfoy with out of place hair was late for lunch, so the two of them must have gotten into a fight. The bushy haired girl wanted to smile when she was reminded of the straight-to-the-nose punch she had sent Malfoy's way last year.

She stared at the brunette as he sat next to Collin facing the Slytherin table. Ronald was too caught up being mad at Harry for no reason to sit close to them.

"Harry, you really ought to stop fighting with Malfoy that much, don't you remember the ferret incident in September?"

Hermione scolded him but Harry didn't pay much attention to her. Malfoy's actions were far more confusing, so he tried to make sense of them.

What in Merlin's beard had gotten into him!? If there were spectators he could kinda justify his behaviour, but to just start a fight from nothing? 

That wasn't like the git Harry first met at Madam Malkin's four year ago getting his robes fitted. Even if they hadn't known each other back then, Harry still considered it their first interaction.

And his behaviour was suspicious without even taking into account that Malfoy had gotten a damn erection during their fight. He had just blamed it on bad timing, because how could it be justified differently?

And it's not like he could confide in anyone that, because even if Malfoy was a big git and a bully, Harry wasn't a monster to make fun of him for something like that. No one deserves that, it could ruin him, and Harry wasn't going to fall on his level.

But still, there was no way Dr- Malfoy, was aroused by them fighting, right?

Harry looked up from his plate now filled with food by Hermione and spotted the pale blond boy, his facade up but his eyes betraying him as they flickered around the room, like he was worried he would get attacked at any moment. Thank Merlin for his Malfoy genes, he internally thought, it made him almost too easy to spot. 

He looked like a polar bear he had seen in an informative leaflet desperately trying to stay on the gradually melting iceberg, but ultimately accepting his eventual extinction.

Just like that polar bear Malfoy tried so desperately to pretend to be the little perfect Slytherin prince, how graceful and powerful he was, always bragging about his fortune or how much influence his father had over Fudge.

But Harry saw the uncertainty in his face, the terror in his eyes because of what that reaction of his meant. If he was lucky, he felt some sexual attraction to women, but from the lack of interest in them except for cronies made Harry think that Malfoy wasn't lucky in that department, but by how desperately he tried to seem even the tiniest bit of intimidating and how mortified by it and shocked he was after Harry noticed his issue, it was clear as day for Harry.

Draco Malfoy just wouldn't have a hier in the best case and would probably get erased from the will, and in the worst he wouldn't even get to choose if he would or not. He wouldn't be that surprised if Lucius Malfoy himself used the Imperius curse on his own son just for the Malfoy name to live. 

Harry rather pitied Malfoy if he was being honest. He had been an asshole to him, Hermione and Ron since they knew each other's name, but he still didn't think Malfoy deserved to end on the streets, or worse, forced into sex by his own family.

The thought made the Gryffindor shudder, or maybe it was because he realized Dr-Malfoy was sneaking glances at him. Now that the situation between them was rather awkward, he seemed much more attractive without the hatred twisting his features, almost peaceful.

But Harry was sure Malfoy was anything but peaceful in a situation like this, if he was him he certainly wouldn't be able to keep up an impeccable facade and act like nothing happened to his fellow Slytherins, master actors falling for his lies. Harry was almost impressed by his abilities. Almost.

As he was about to finally start eating his treacle pie, he was aware of the fact that he hadn't heard a word Hermione had said. She was especially sensitive now that Ron was acting like that, so ignoring her wasn't a good idea, but it didn't matter to him. Harry had bigger things on his mind, much bigger, like he always had. It probably came as a bonus gift with the scar and the whole abused orphan thing.

"Harry, have you been practicing your Silencing Spell lately? It may come useful in the first task" she pointed out tiredly.

She missed Ron, but there was no way she was going to admit it. So she just gritted her teeth every time she saw him to stop herself from shouting at him at how stupid he was being, and many other things Hermione hadn't come to terms with herself yet and certainly wasn't ready to say out loud, especially in front of the crowd that will have probably formed by now around them.

"Oh Brilliant! Yet Another spell to put on my list on 'How Not To Die In The First Ten Minutes Of The First Task Like Malfoy Hoped', Thank you Hermione" Harry loudly whispered more bitterly than he had ever intended. All that thinking about that blonde git was making his head ache in a not pleasant way. Still, he shouldn't have talked to Hermione like that as the bushy haired witch stood up, looked at him with fire in her eyes and chewed out the following words

"Harry I Know You're Under A Lot Of Pressure, But That Doesn't Mean You Get To Take It Out On Me When I'm Just Trying To Help You. Is Fighting With One Best Friend And That Blond Idiot Not Enough For You!? You Want To Push Me Away Too Harry!?" Hermione snapped at him, not bothering to keep her voice down at all before she stood up and left the Great Hall, not even caring to take her bag with her. 

Harry just stood there looking at her go, not knowing if he should go after her or leave her alone. The whole Gryffindor table was looking at him, judging him merciless even if most of them had called Hermione names behind her back. The news about Hermione's outburst spread around the Great Hall like bonfires, and in fifteen minutes the whole room was buzzing with rumors and remarks, judges of everything being Harry's classmates and friends.

He looked down at his plate while he ate and ignored the people getting up to shove their Potter Stinks badges in his face or shouting how much they dislike him to each other. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with them, that day was just getting worse and worse as time was passing by.

Next thing he knew, he was getting up and gathering his things. He had to leave or he was worried he would curse every single person in that room and especially the maker of these stupid badges, fucking Dr-, Malfoy himself. 

He was angry at Malfoy more than anyone else for some reason, just the fact that he was sitting there and eating from his plate was maddening. His stupid hair was a bit ruffled, a bitter reminder that he had detention with him until New Year's.

He grabbed Hermione's stuff and walked up to where Ron was sitting, completely aware that the half Great Hall was watching him.

"She forgot that" he said as he shoved the witch's bag a bit harder than he intended to Rob's chest. 

He then left the room with every pair of eyes on him, all of them except a pair of blue grey, that didn't need to look up from the plate to know what had happened.

A magic blue eye kept looking at him through the wall before Harry took a turn on a corridor, its disguised owner already making plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I unfortunately was hit by a strong writer's block :( fortunately, I had finished a few chapters so it hopefully won't be a big problem


	4. Mismatched Socks and Heavy Rocks

The lake looked thick like soap that 18th of November, but Harry was more concentrated on breaking twigs under the shadow of a tree to care. He would use his wand, but it wouldn't work as good to relieve his nerves.

He could feel his eyes stinging a bit from how overwhelmed he felt from all the voices he could still hear in his head. Those stupid badges were around for less than a week, but they were already ruining his life more. 

He imagined the twigs were Drac- Malf- that git's wand so he wouldn't make more of them. He remembered how furious he looked when Moody had transformed him back into a human, how ruffled his hair was, it didn't look half as bad at him, and that annoyed Harry. 

Of course he was jealous of the blonde's hair, it was so tamed and perfect all the time and he couldn't even brush his own successfully. There was no way he could find someone who would find such crazy hair attractive. 

Yet another thing Malfoy had something Harry would never have the chance to have. Yet another thing he had to solve, another person wanting to kill him, yet another thing to worry about, yet again death almost getting him, he was tired of all of this, tired of everyone turning against him yet again.

People treating him like dirt because he's a wizard, people wanting to be his friends only because his parents were killed to save him, people calling him a murderer and the one behind the basilisk attacks, people calling him crazy for believing Sirius is innocent and finally, people blaming him for taking part in a dangerous tournament without him wanting to.

But, he always had Ron and Hermione by his side supporting him, even when they were troublesome 11 year olds. 

Now there was no one except Sirius, and he as much as he appreciated him, it just wasn't the same talking to him like it was with his best friends.

Now he didn't even know if they would make up.

He got up and walked closer to the lake, before throwing a rock as big as his palm in the lake as far as he could. He watched it get eaten by the dark waters and admired the faint waves it created in the water, before it calmed down again. When the stone hit the water he could swear he heard a crack, but it was probably leaves crunching under his feet.

He didn't know what to do or how to feel about it

What the raven haired boy also didn't know was that he was currently being watched.

A figure stood hiding in behind a tree spying on Harry Potter without his knowledge. It tried to look at him better by getting closer to him, but in the process of doing so the figure stepped on some broken twigs. 

Before the figure could reveal itself Harry had already pulled out his wand and turned around to see none other than Dobby, the once Malfoy house-elf. 

"Dobby?" Harry lowered his wand "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since second year!" the taller boy said as he run towards the house elf, now staring at its mismatched socks.

"Harry Potter! Dobby has not seen Harry Potter in so long" Dobby said with a shrill voice as Harry crouched down a bit to hug the small creature.

"Dobby is here to ask Professor Dumbledore if Dobby can work at Hogwarts School of Wizardry! Dobby is happy because he was accepted! Dobby will be close to Harry Potter now all the time!" Dobby said excitement leaping into his voice as Harry backed away a bit to look at the house elf with the shining eyes.

The house elf was wearing a tea cosy and a pair of mismatched socks, one of them being the sock Harry had freed him with. Harry faintly smiled at the house elf.

"But wait, why were you hiding behind the tree Dobby? And how did you know where I was actually?" Harry asked as he thought about it better. Why would he be hiding? Could he be spying at Harry?

Dobby stared down before he started stuttering at his words.

"D-D-Dobby wanted to surprise H-Harry Potter" Dobby said weakly, trying to grin reassuringly but it just came off disturbing because of his already exaggerated features.

"Dobby, I need you to tell me the truth. Were you spying on me for someone Dobby?" Harry said sternly. Dobby probably didn't want to do him harm, but he was often naive to people's intentions.

"Dobby would never spy on Harry Potter! Dobby was looking out for Harry Potter because someone was worried about him!" Dobby said strangely confident in that someone.

"Dobby, who's worried about me?" 

Harry almost giggled from the emotional exhaustion, the previous emotions crashing over him again. Hermione was still furious at him and Ron would rather puke slugs again than care for him. 

"Dobby has promised not to say to Harry Potter who has sent him, but Dobby can assure Harry Potter, it is a friend of Harry Potter" 

Dobby smiled warmly as he said it before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

"But who is it Do-" He was cut off by the loud crack of the elf's dissapperating, feeling more confused than he had already. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep that night. And he still had detention with Malfoy.

Harry grunted as he picked up his things from the ground. He just realized he would have to finish his homework by himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post an extra chapter today to make it up to you cats, (sidenote: If one chapter is short, I purposely make the next longer so do not worry ;) )


	5. Similar opposites

Harry stood in front of McGonagall's office trying to catch his breath that Friday afternoon. 

He had almost forgotten his detention because of all the homework he was trying to do. He was sitting on his bed trying to improve his crappy Silencing Charms when he finally remembered what he had forgotten. To his horror, it was 7:46 and he was still in his pyjamas, so it was no surprise when he arrived outside her door at 7:58, still painting nonetheless.

When he was ready to knock on the door after a whole two minutes of calming himself, he yelped and almost jumped back from seeing Malfoy standing next to him on fleek like usual.

"What in the absolute fu--"

"Don't finish that sentence Potter. I don't think Professor McGonagall will appreciate it" Malfoy said coldly, his left eye twitching slightly from irritation.

Harry swallowed dryly from the taller boy's words and stayed silent, all he could think about is how terrified he had sounded the last time he had told him those words. Malfoy seemed to pick up on the sudden change of the atmosphere around them and just looked at the door in front of him.

The Gryffindor took the chance and tried to talk to the Slytherin.

"Malfoy I think we should talk abou--"

Harry was cut off again, this time by three loud knocks on the door by Malfoy's pale hands. He made a mental note of how the dark oak wood contrasted against the Slytherin's milky skin alongside the dark fabric of his school robe. He also took the gesture as a sign that this was not the right time to talk about it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I was expecting you two to discuss your detention. Please take a seat" McGonagall said rather calmly, which worried the two now sitting boys since that couldn't mean anything good. She somehow looked so much older that afternoon compared to the last time he saw her.

"It has come to my attention that the fights between you two are only getting worse as time passes by if your friends' late visit to the Hospital Wing by your very spells means someone" to that her eyes sharpened even more, making her look more like her animagus form.

"So, lately I have been thinking of a new approach if you may say, about the whole situation, since all those normal detentions don't seem to be working" she added unaware of how malicious her words sounded. Harry could only hope she didn't mean letting Filch deal with them however he pleases.

"Your detention is going to be spending time with each other every day for two whole hours inside the same room. But the real catch of this is that both of you should be safe and sound when you get in and get out of it, that means no fighting" 

she added dramatically looking at Harry, as if he wasn't expecting this new approach having a twist for the worse.

"And also no picking on each other" she said now looking at Malfoy sternly since she knew he was usually the reason they fought in the first place.

"You may not see it right now, but you two have a lot in common, and although you can just ignore each other until New Year's, I wouldn't recommend it to you. It will do you two good to put aside your differences and maybe learn a thing from each other" she said fully confident that Harry could learn something from Malfoy and that he could teach him.

"But Professor McGonagall, what can one of us know that the other one doesn't!?" Harry stood up hitting his hand on the wood and chewed out the words before he could stop himself.

"I was hoping you would ask Mr. Potter, see that was a prime example of what Mr. Malfoy can teach you" she said as her gaze flicked over to the blonde boy, now smirking slightly.

"See he probably thinks the same this exact moment, not even mentioning that Mr. Malfoy would say it with a more rude way, but the important part of it all is that Mr. Malfoy is collected and controls himself unlike you, which of the above none is a real insult to any of you, just something we can take away from this. His grades are also of the best in your year, something I can't say for you too Mr. Potter" 

McGonagall fixed a stray quill that had gotten out of place from Harry's reaction, completely unaware Harry could 

"You Mr. Potter on the other hand, while you get angry at people and shout at them and all that, you never use their true weaknesses against them, even if it's someone you don't go along with that much. While you Mr. Malfoy, if I may add, don't really mind doing so as long as it gets a reaction from them" 

she looked sternly yet again at Malfoy that was using his self control she talked earlier to not start spewing insults at her for daring to compare him to the Gryffindork.

Harry could smile if he didn't want to look suspicious. Still, the corners of his mouth twitched up rebellious to his intentions. It was rather fun that McGonagall was exposing Malfoy now, and Harry could see from how his teeth were grinding ever so slightly that he was not happy about that. 

Although he wasn't really good at it with other people, Harry had to admit that reading Malfoy's emotions wasn't hard for him. He knew that nosy git after 4 years of fighting with him, he knew the things he had to say to make him furious, not as well as the git made him, but still good enough to help them get detention. 

"But enough about who can do this or who can do that, the time is exactly 8:12. You will enter the classroom I will guide you to at exactly 8:15. You will be released at 10:15. I believe you will use this time with each other wisely" she looked at the two of them hopefully, they were so much more alike than they could ever muster. 

She could only hope they'd be able to see it soon enough. The future holds so much pain for both of them, it will do them good to have each other.

She blinked away the stinging of her eyes as she got up and ordered them to follow her. She could only hope the two of them had enough time in their hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catssssss if u read this can you please tell me your thoughts? I'm open to constructive criticism and I would gladly hear your advice :)) thanks for reading!


	6. Detention with the git

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry for not posting much, I'm going through some shit. I'll try to upload more from now on :))

Potter tried kicking down the door for probably the 10th time during the last 2 minutes. Only a few moments had passed after the old lady had locked him and none other than the Second Hogwarts Champion himself.

11 year old Draco would be giggling like mad because he'd have the chance to make the raven haired goblin "change sides" or whatever he would call it since McGonagall wanted them to be friends. Malfoy had to admit he could try to make him change sides before he was forced to brush that thought away by how desperately Potter tried to break the door, the Muggle way, not even using his wand. 

Oh so Pathetically Gryffindor-esque of him.

"Potter, I swear on every last galleon that's inside the Malfoy vault I will leave you infertile with my boot the next time you try to kick down this door the Muggle way" The blonde boy snapped at The Boy Who Lived.

Potter froze like a statue at his words and didn't say a thing, he instead sat down crossed legged on the spot with his back turned to the blonde. Malfoy was both surprised and irritated by the way Scarhead was acting, he didn't even react to the insults he threw at him.

Several seconds or even minutes passed by, they seemed to drag on for centuries inside the blonde's brain. Something was very off about Potter's behavior and he would get to the bottom of this so he could continue annoying him, he thought as he watched the door in front of the Gryffindor.

"Malfoy…" Potter said quietly as if it was just another name, as if it didn't carry the dozens of fights and insults they had thrown to each other, and the blonde snapped back to reality to look at him.

He was sitting cross legged on the ground facing the door, his back half turned to him slumbly. He could see Potter's face, his lips slightly parted and his hair messy as ever as, his glasses sitting slightly lower on the bridge of his nose than they were intended to and his right arm supporting some of his weight. He looked strangely eery in the dimly lit classroom as he muttered the terrifying words to him.

"Are you attracted to me Malfoy?" He said so lowly he could pretend that he hadn't heard it, but his pride and Potter's weird behavior made him not want to.

Malfoy thought about it for several moments before responding, pretending he was calm as ever. He decided to be half honest with him, at least for the time being. He couldn't blatantly lie about it since there were only a few explanations about his bodily reaction.

"I, I really have no idea. But I certainly don't hope I'll have to get beat up in the future just to get hard" he half joked. Potter chuckled a bit. Malfoy was desperately trying to breath normally, It wouldn't do him any good to have a panic attack with Potter here.

He knew that the real answer was a single word, just three letters, but how could he admit it? And to Potter of all people? Couldn't he have reacted like that to Blaise or a random Ravenclaw!? Even Crabbe or Goyle-

No, forget that thought, not Crabbe or Goyle.

Right now, he wasn't too mad that it was Potter. He could see it really, maybe it was the hair. If he could just…

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said with a barely audible gasp as he felt the blonde's hands through his hair and his body right behind him, trespassing in his personal space.

When Malfoy was finished, he stepped back to inspect his job.

Potter's hair actually looked half decent when the right hands were used. In this case, a blonde spoiled brat's ones.

"I wanted to see if your stupid mop of hair could be tamed, don't be so sore Potter" Malfoy said to Potter's back now as he pretended like it wasn't just an excuse to touch Potter's hair to see what would happen.

There was one thing on Draco Malfoy's mind as he understood why he was obsessed with Potter all those years.

_Fuck_. 


	7. Flashing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down y'all, I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think the story it gay now just wait, that shit is a slow burn and it's gonna have soooooo many chapters I just know I might even make this into a whole series if I don't die or something we'll see

Trying to fill the awkward silence that had fallen over the two boys, Harry turned completely to look up at the blonde leaning against a desk with his back, his legs crossed and his hands steading himself to the desk with his gaze looking on the ceiling, his neck exposed. Harry just stared at him. 

As much as he hated to admit it because we're talking about his enemy, Malfoy was quite attractive. Harry touched his hair and he remembered how thin the git's fingers were, tangled in his hair. He felt his face burning as he remembered how close Malfoy was.

He let his hand fall. What Malfoy was saying was just confusing him, that's what was happening. He fake coughed to get the other's attention, his stupid delicate neck was distracting.

Malfoy heard him shifting around and stared at him with blue gray eyes, waiting for what he had to say. Harry looked at him for a moment, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"So, did, did it work?" He asked the boy with the well-tailored robes in front of him. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, seemingly to have forgotten already what they had been talking about.

"Did you manage to tame my hair ex-ferret?" Potter said with a half smirk that had the potential of a Slytherin.

"Oh please Potter, I was an ex- _albino_ ferret, at least get it right if you're going to use it against me" he said but it had half the bite it used to.

"Wait, you're an albino!? But your eyes are blue grey, I thought people with albinism had red eyes, and your skin isn't that pale…" Harry rightly pointed out.

Malfoy would respond to the raven haired boy with something along the lines of 'Have you seen me in something else except this school robe Potter to know if my skin is really that pale all over?' but that would come of more flirtatious than mean, so he ignored it.

"Yes Potter, I am not an albino, we Malfoys have always been this pale and with such fair hair. But you see, for a ferret to have fur as pale as my hair, it would had to have albinism because otherwise it would have darker fur creating a mask-like effect around its face" Malfoy explained briefly but more with an educational tone than an insulting one.

Potter, instead of telling him he's impressed he was with his vast knowledge on a seemingly random subject -as he should according to the blonde- , just pursued his lips in a frown, his angry gaze at him. It made the blonde's ears burn and his throat dry at how intense it was, which probably wasn't a good sign.

"What Potter? Too impressed by my brains to talk, are you?" The blonde said too confidently, a smirk on his lips.

"I just can't understand how someone that smart can be such an asshole all the time. Surely you must understand that just because Hermione is muggle-born it doesn't make her a lesser witch, so why the hell would you act like this towards her!?" The raven haired boy got to his feet to throw daggers with his eyes at him as he gritted his teeth.

The Slytherin didn't know what to say. He was right, Potter was right and he knew it deep down. He knew that even if Weasley was poor, he had _some_ potential. But anger burned through his veins by the way Potter was looking at him, not with just momentarily anger or irritation, but with disgust.

He wouldn't tolerate it.

"Who Cares If Blood Doesn't Matter!? Weasley Is And Will Always Be A Filthy Traitor To The Wizarding World. And Snape Was Right, Granger Is Still An Annoying Know-it-all Trying To Boost Off Her Academic Performance To Cover For The Fact That Everyone Hates Her!!!" He shouted back at the Gryffindor who unwillingly made a chair break down with his magic.

Malfoy hated himself, hated what the world thought of him. Not only because Potter was right, but also because he knew he would never be able to get what he truly wanted. Not because of a lack money or fame, but because he wasn't good enough for it. He wasn't good enough for it even when he was eleven.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING A MINUTE AGO YOU HYPOCRITE!!?? AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!! AND RON, Yes He's An Asshole Sometimes, BUT JUST BECAUSE HIS FAMILY ISN'T RICH LIKE YOURS DOESN'T MAKE HIM ANY LESS OF A GOOD FRIEND OR A WORTHY WIZARD!!!"

Harry gritted his teeth even harder to not beat up Malfoy's stupid face that sprouted all this nonsense. The legs of six of the nearest chairs snapped in half, leaving them mangled on the ground.

How was Harry supposed to be friends with someone like this? Someone so close minded and bad natured!?

Malfoy didn't understand where he went wrong. They were almost having fun, they were insulting each other but it was friendlier than it had ever been. But Potter didn't care do he? All he ever thought about was that filthy little mudblood and that dirty muggle-loving pig!! Malfoy gripped the desk behind him so hard his knuckles were even white against his pale skin, his teeth grinding to not trigger Potter more as his magic was too unstable at the moment to mess with.

Father was right, the Dark Lord will return and get rid of both of Potter's little friends, get rid of everyone in the way, every single last mudblood and traitor that stole the future he wanted all his life.

His hands left the desk fell to his side as he stared at his shoes. He couldn't look at Potter now, couldn't stand to remember the dreams and fantasies of his younger self. They had started the minute he learned he would be in the same year as Harry Potter himself, the Boy Who Lived. 

"Potter, you have to calm down" Malfoy said quietly, all his confidence evaporating. He wasn't looking at Potter, and unfortunately it just made the Gryffindor even more furious at him. 

Malfoy really didn't want to see what was going to happen if this continued on. 

Unstable magic was one of the most dangerous kinds of magic, that's why it's supposed to minimize when a wizard gets his wand. But from how angry Potter sounded he could be the next thing to crumble down on the floor snapped in half.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH AN ASSHOLE ALL THOSE YEARS TO ME AND MY FRIENDS, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE AT ALL!!!!!!" Potter screamed as he walked closed, now the desk the blonde was leaning on falling on the floor and breaking and the blackboard hanging on a nearby wall trembling as the screws holding it there went flying off.

Malfoy finally looked at him with pale, terrified eyes as he felt a full sharp pain on his spine that only got stronger and stronger.

Potter continued shouting at him, his eyes screwed shut as he threw insults and curses.

The blonde closed his eyes from the sudden pain as he started backing away, his body dangerously leaning. He felt like he was being sawed in half, his vision darkening. It was getting more and more exhausting to be standing up, he was too tired to even scream.

"P-Potter…" he muttered before the world went black


	8. Gaze and Dazzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did make it gayer, you're welcome y'all *shine emoji*

Pansy Parkinson stared at her worried friend, the words still repeating inside her head.

"Pansy! Did you hear me!? Where's Draco?" Blaise Zambini asked his companion again. 

"He's supposed to be with you at the boys' dorms!! Could he have gotten lost maybe!??? How will we tell Snape his godson is dead Blaise!??!" Pansy babbled incoherently as she pulled at her hair and frowned.

She was especially paranoid about Draco after the Hippogriff incident at 3rd year, and now that they were in a 'relationship' which really just meant Pansy liked him and Draco put up with it for the sake of his title.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the silliness of the whole situation.

"He'll be alright missing for a few hours Pans, he's got his hatred for every living being to keep him warm" Zambini said in a sing-songy way. He really couldn't care less for who Malfoy was probably snogging right now, as long as he didn't hurt Pansy's feelings he could ass-fuck that Hippogriff for his arm all he wanted.

He looked at his relieved friend.

She had been pining after Draco for so long, almost as long as Blaise had been pining after her, and he wasn't going to see her get heart broken because Malfoy couldn't pretend at least he liked her back. And if he did break her heart, Blaise would make sure he regretted it. He didn't care about Malfoy's status, he would make that asshole pay.

\------

" _Draco, wake up" Draco heard a soft voice calling him as he tiredly opened his eyes to look at his mother._

_"Presents are waiting for you under the tree, now come on, get up my little dragon" Narcissa Malfoy used the nickname for her only son. Lucius didn't approve of her calling him that but Draco was too stubborn to respond to his own name sometimes._

_As Draco got up, she saw that his pyjamas were getting a bit short. She would buy him new ones for New Year's, and hopefully they would last until he was to leave to start Hogwarts next September._

_She looked at the calendar hanging on the wall letting the boy dress by himself._

_25th December, 1990_

_Time passes by too fast._

_Way too fast._

_She felt like it was yesterday she was able to hold her baby in her arms, with Lucius standing next to her, a kind, happy man. A successful man, high within the ranks of the Dark Lord._

_A loving husband._

_She sighed, she knew there was still a side of him like that, she had seen it all those years ago, it can't have completely disappeared, right?_

_Right?......_

"M-M _otte_ r, I' _m_ _re_ a _d_ y. I'll g _o o_ p _en_ my p _re_ s- p _re_ s-s _ents ng_ h _h_ h n _ow_ w…." Malfoy said sleepily before he opened his pale eyes and looked at his surroundings. 

He noticed exactly 5 things:

1\. It wasn't Christmas

2\. He wasn't at Malfoy Manor

3\. Mother wasn't here

4\. Potter was kneeled next to his torso too close

5\. Potter looked upset

"Why….areyou upset P-Prottrer?"

He asked tiredly. His whole body was hurting, his head was killing him and his legs felt heavier than ever. He thought of just going back to sleep, but he remembered how that Christmas day escalated and blinked rapidly to not fall asleep again. 

He wouldn't live it again, he couldn't live it again.

Potter chuckled lightly at his words, like him asking 'why are you upset' seemed silly when the blonde had just come back to his senses after collapsing. 

"Malfoy, you passed out for 15 minutes and the first thing you ask when you wake up is how I am?"

Malfoy didn't miss the implication that Potter was worried for him and tried to make a mental note from his exhausted state. 

Maybe it was how tired he was, or maybe it was something else that made Malfoy that moment want more than anything to make the Gryffindor chuckle like this every day, to see his eyes shine and his adam's apple bob and his messy hair to gently touch his face and Merlin-- 

How could he even *try* to look at Pansy the same way as Father wanted him to? Or anyone else really when there was Potter, with his stupid bravery and his stupid hair and his stupid eyes and his stupid abilities at Quidditch and his stupid Quidditch robes that suit him like a glove and his stupid laugh and his stupid everything, and, just Ngghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

FUCK!

"Protter, I mayhave hit my head onthe way down, but I think I'm in, in the right mind to ask this" Malfoy said as he sat up cross legged, inches away from the other boy, the Slytherin's body still aching as Potter moving away a bit to give him space

"P-Porter, Will you makemethe happiest man alive and, and marry me?" 

Malfoy proposed without a hint of hesitation.

The raven haired boy blinked at him multiple times, his eyes wide like saucers over his flushed red cheeks, which only made them seem even greener in the dim lit class.

"Y-Y-Yeah, You're, You're not yourself let's get you to the Hospital Wing wai-- Oh Fuck" Potter cursed softly as he remembered the door was not charmed to open until 10:15 pm. He looked at the clock on the wall.

9:03 it read.

"Mhmgh, Potter--, you d-didn't answermyquestion, stupid Gryffinpork…." Malfoy complained from his drunk- like state, 

"This is going to be a long night, try to relax Malfoy…" the Gryffindor sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his defined fingers, the vains covering the tendons and showing. 

The blonde looked dazzled from the boy in front of him, his pupils dialated as he felt his eyelids flushing.

Potter let out a long sigh as he felt his eyes burning and tears starting to form.

This was all his fault, if he hadn't let himself get that angry his magic wouldn't make Malfoy like this. Even if he was right to be mad, losing control was a mistake.

He glanced at the pile of broken chair pieces and the blackboard hanging from a single screw from behind his hands. He couldn't face the person he almost killed.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help Malfoy get back to his snobby self instead of acting like an inoccent but still a bit bratty child.

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder, the heat radiating from his shoulders and climbing up his neck till it reached his face and made it burn.

The brunette let his hands fall to his lap to look at the blonde's face, his blue grey eyes dark, his usually pale pointed cheeks now flushed and his breathing quick as he said with furrowed brows, now less than foot separating their faces.

"Po-Potter, mynname is-s Dracon, not, not M-Mafoil ..." Malfoy said slumbering at his words from the fatigue and the damage from the fall.

Harry wasn't exactly comfortable with how close the other was m, but he also didn't want him to get away necessarily. He didn't remember ever calling Malfoy by his first name or being called Harry by him.

"A-Are you sure Malfoy? Our, relationship you could say is more than complicated…" Harry asked him quietly. He wasn't used to this Malfoy, he was too calm and too not an asshole to last for long. And when Malfoy was back to normal, because he would be with the help of Madam Pomfrey, he would kill him for all this mess, Harry was sure.

"D-Did I stutterPorterrer!? Callme Dracon!!" Malf- Draco said irritatedly at the raven haired boy.

"Alright, Alright, Calm down...D-Dracon?" Harry said hesitantly. He didn't want to upset the blonde, it wouldn't do him good to even get off the ground at the moment without medical assistance.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's both wrists gently but firmly and they locked eyes, Malfoy serious as ever before he moved a bit closer to his face, his eyes flickering down at Harry's lips and the faint freckles painting his cheeks.

Harry felt his eyelids burning like fire, he was sure that if he could see his face, it would be painted crimson by all the overwhelming sensations.

"D-Draco, H-Harry. My nameis...Dr-Dr-Draco" 

The blonde boy whispered softly while looking at the Gryffindor's emerald eyes, and the brunette felt the heat from Draco's hands and his mesmerising blue grey eyes radiate even stronger through his whole body putting it on fire like it never had been before. 

He felt like they were roasting him over a fire, but in a more pleasant way if that made much sense.

He didn't understand the reason behind this feeling, maybe it was that no one had ever touched him like that, or maybe it was the Slytherin's odd behavior. He didn't know, and he didn't care that much. He just didn't want it to stop.

There was something warm in the blonde's eyes, something about how his hair was falling softly on his face, something about how lean and delicate his fingers were wrapped around his wrists, something sweet about how his first name sounded falling from his lips, and Harry wished in some twisted fashion that Malfoy was always like this.

"Oh" 

Harry finally understood what the blonde was trying to tell him.

"You, you have a really nice name Draco" 

The Gryffindor whispered back softly.

A small smile formed on Draco's lips as he heard the other boy say his first name, his pale eyes shining like the Great Lake did in the sunrise that one time Harry had stayed up all night looking at the Hogwarts grounds, his pale face contrasting with the flush that was painting his cheeks in that very moment.

Draco looked so much younger, he seemed like a completely different person.

Maybe it was a good thing that Harry didn't recognize him, but it was still hard for him to believe Mal- Draco, was hiding this part of him all this time. That this part of him even existed was even better, it was just something he didn't know if he could get used to.

"Th-Thankyou, can, can I askyou something H-Harry?..." 

Draco said carefully, the smile staying on his lips as he could only stare at Harry's parted lips, shame boiling inside his gut from being so close to another man but he could also feel something more threatening ready to slip at any moment, something he had been hiding from way too long.

"Is-is it truethat youcan canjure apatronus Harry?" He asked quietly as he remembered those third years that were whispering a few days ago in the halls something about Harry saving someone from dementors.

"Is it true that I can wha--" Harry started before it hit him and he jumped up taking Draco with him as the two boys stood at their feet, the brunette's green eyes shining with epiphany.

"Draco, you genius!! Of course!! I can send a message with my Patronus to McGonagall for help!!!" Harry almost shouted as he mindlessly hugged the other boy from his excitement.

He only realized too late what he had done as his head was already buried in the crook of the blonde's soft neck, Draco's arms still raised from his previous grip on the Gryffindor's wrists.

Harry was frozen in place as he could feel how fast the other boy's heart was beating and how his body felt against his own. If Draco merely holding his wrist was overwhelming, Harry thought that he may just die on the spot from how warm and nice it felt to hug the other boy. 

As long as the hug felt, it was probably mere seconds before Harry stubbled back anxiously.

"I'm-I'm Sorry, I,I don't know what got into me before" Harry apologized immediately as he desperately tried to remember how to conjure a Patronus and what memory to use, but the only thing he could think of was how warm and how nice that hug was.

Draco blinked at him a few times before responding, like he was at loss of words.

"It's okay, I didn'tmind itHarry" the blonde said as he looked at the other boy warmly. It was hard for him to not grin, but he somehow managed.

Harry gave him a small smile before taking out his wand to start trying to conjure his Patronus.

Draco sat on a nearby chair and tried to calm down as he buttoned up his robes. He was almost painfully hard. As nice as that spontaneous hug was, he was already excited while he held Harry's wrists, and that hug didn't help his situation at all.

A few seconds passed before a silvery mist creating a stag formed from the tip of Harry's wand. It was a truly majestic creature no matter how many times Harry saw it and no matter how many times Draco would see it in the future.

"Go to Professor McGonagall and tell her we need her and Madam Pomfrey's help"

The stag nodded before passing through the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost double the length of my usual chapters, PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!!! I will be updating them, have a good day!


	9. Hospital Wing and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not uploading earlier, my mental health is greatly affecting my writting progress and my motivation, so I didn't really know how to continue the story because I have the basic structural points of it but it needs a lot of fleshing out, please mind the tags again I have updated them

"I'm, I'm f-fine Harry, I don'tneedto go tothe ughhh my head, h-hospital wind" Draco said tiredly as he got to his feet, his robe now covering how hard he was. At least it was starting to calm down now that Harry's warm body wasn't pressed against him. Now that he wasn't so close to the Gryffindor, the pain was back. He had been ignoring it for so long, but he couldn't anymore.

_ Maybe if Harry hugs me again it will go away…. _

Draco thought as he felt a pain in his chest, like someone was squishing his heart. That probably wasn't because of the injury, but the blonde pretended it was. 

Harry, now that the stag had left, was lost in his thoughts as he stared at the wall.

He didn't understand what was happening to him, why he was reacting that way, and this day had been a real nightmare and a nice dream all at once. 

As Harry was trying to find the best ways to act right now, Draco was trying to walk closer to him to complain about the Gryffindor ignoring an injured man like himself. He was having a hard time, but he managed to make a few steps, his body leaning dangerously as he walked slowly. 

"Draco, you have to sit down okay? You can barely walk, you need to go to the Hospital Wing"

Harry said frantically as he paced next to the blonde to stop him from collapsing before draping the other boy's right arm around his neck and using his own left arm to hold him by his waist.

He wasn't risking Draco getting injured again because of him.

"I,I'm, I'm fineIdont need to--" Malfoy let a low hiss as their heads collided lightly. "I'm sorry, are you okay!?"

The brunette asked with a furrowed brow, mentally berating himself as the moment before that they shared was gone and the reality couldn't be avoided anymore.

Draco wasn't himself. No,  _ Malfoy _ wasn't himself. Malfoy was injured and it was his fault. Malfoy also got hard when they were beating each other up. Harry fought with Hermione in the Great Hall and everyone saw. Harry was screwed.

"Nghh, no actully, noatall" the blonde responded through half lidded eyes. 

_ Harry was so warm and small and nice, maybe he would let me fall asleep for a moment, just for a moment... _

  
  
  


_ Maybe he would kill me too if I asked him to, he's that nice…. _

  
  


Draco thought with a small smile

_ So nice, sometimes maybe too nice to someone like me... _

"Did-Did you say something? I couldn't quite hear you" the brunette asked him in a low voice as he heard Draco muttering half sentences to himself.

He heard the other boy sigh before the Slytherin rested his head on his own, their hair contrasting as the lines between white blond and ivory black were now lost.

_ When Malfoy remembers all this, he's going to murder me in seconds, I survived one killing curse and I don't think I'll survive another one, _

Harry asurred himself inside his head.

_ Bang. _

A loud crash sent Harry back to reality. 

McGonagall had bombarded the door down with her wand, ready to fight a mountain troll at any time. Madam Pomfrey was following suit, holding a huge box with all kinds of vials with potions and loads of bandages in it.

"Mr. Potter, what in Professor Dumbledore's name happened!?" The Head of the Gryffindor House asked frantically, her glasses slanted on her nose from the rush. Her efforts would be for nothing if Mr. Malfoy was dead after all.

Words fell out his mouth like a waterfall as he explained that they were fighting and he lost control of his magic, which ended in Malfoy passing out and then probably suffering from brain damage as Madam Pomfrey ran diagnostic spells over the Slytherin.

"He'll have to spend some nights at the Hospital Wing with me Minerva, but I doubt there will be any long term damage to him" The Medi-Witch said relieved as the injured boy was raised to the air. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor's turned back before he was unwillingly out the door.

The two women followed suit after ordering Harry to wait there until they get the blonde to the Hospital Wing.

As McGonagall was running over today's events it didn't seem like she had done a good job, she could fix this though, but she didn't have much time. 

The two of them would have to figure a lot of things on their own and the First Task was so close.

She'd have to take more drastic measures from now on if she wanted to help these two….

\------

Harry just wanted the ground to swallow him. Malfoy would be back to his old self by Monday, hopefully the one who isn't inside his personal space, and then he, The Boy Who Lived would be officially declared dead.

There was no way Lucius Malfoy would let Harry-Potter-almost-killing-his-son pass, if, of course, Malfoy himself hadn't already skinned him alive for that. 

Or at the very least, ruin his life even more.

It was true that Malfoy had been ignoring him all day, except for the last two hours during their detention together for some stupid reason, which didn't end well for either of them. Still, he wouldn't underestimate that asshole's ability to do what he's best at.

And that was, of course, ruining everything he touches, like King Midas from Greek Mythology. 

Midas was a king in ancient Phrygia, quite an advanced country. Although he was very rich and had a wonderful life with an amazing daughter by his side, he was greedy for more, just like Malfoy that has everything he could ask for but he still wants people to worship him.

One day, Midas helped a lost companion of god Dionysus, so the god told him that he would grant him a wish for his kindness. Although Midas was warned by Dionysus to rethink it, the greedy king wished that everything he touches turns into pure gold.

The king woke up the next day and got out of bed. He touched a table and it turned into gold. Thrilled, he ran around his castle turning any object he could into gold. He couldn't believe how lucky he was!

But everything came with a price, and when he tried to smell a rose, it turned into gold in his hands. He tried to eat lunch, but every slice of bread and every fruit turned into gold. Terrified, the king hugged his daughter, only to pull back after and see the now golden statue at her place.

In the original story, the king begged Dionysus to take the gift back, and the god told him to wash his hands at a nearby river. The king watched as gold poured out of his hands in the water, and when he took them out his golden touch was gone and with it everything turned back to normal.

But Malfoy wouldn't end like this, Dionysus wouldn't be there to save him. He would destroy everything by trying to ruin other people in his need for validation and he would pay the price for all his mistakes.

Or maybe not.

Maybe he would realize what he was doing is not helping anyone and he would end up paying the price and try to redeem himself. He would have the help of people he would never thought could help him, and with them by his side, he could fight for what was right if he could put his pride aside.

Harry sighed as he sat on a nearby chair, it creaked but Harry didn't care. The already unsteady chair now unable to hold his weight broke down and Harry fell on his arse.

_ Maybe Malfoy making me call him Draco activated a curse for me _

He chuckled lightly before the guilt overtook him again. He'd have to make up for this, he could have killed the blonde.

As much of an idiot and a bigot and a blonde blood supremacist which once turned into a ferret, there was a part of him that was nice, or more accurately bearable for the raven haired boy.

By the time McGonagall returned for more details about the accident, Harry was already trying to think how he'd ask Hermione to give him back the Marauder's Map


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for taking so many days to upload, I was planning on posting two chapters where we see some of Draco's past, but decided against it since I'd like to do more research on the topics to portray them correctly. Anyways, here's some ~ g a y ~ for you because I love these two

"Hermione!! Please stop ignoring me, I'm really sorry about yesterday, just, just let me explain alright?" The brunette said tiredly as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes in the sunlit corridor. He skipped lunch to find and apologize to the bushy haired witch.

He was so tired he could fall sleep on the spot.

He couldn't sleep much when he wasn't sure if that stupid blonde arse was alright, especially since he wanted to apologise privately to him. He didn't want to risk getting caught going to see his "mortal nemesis", so he didn't use his Invisibility Cloak.

"Fine Harry, what do you want!?" Hermione said irritatedly. She hadn't gotten much sleep too, as much of an ass Harry was to her at dinner yesterday he was still the only one left there for her.

The brunette sighed softly as he organized all his thoughts for the apology.

"Look, I was acting really shitty yesterday to you, and you didn't deserve that at all, I was overwhelmed by some things that happened between me and Malfoy earlier that morning and I was too careless about who heard my complaints. I'm sorry Hermione" he gasped for air after he said it all. 

The young witch looked at him curiously, which only reminded Harry of Malfoy, who happened to be in the Hospital Wing right now because of him.

"I accept your apology, but try to not repeat the same things again alright? But, what exactly happened between you two that affected you so much?" She asked cautiously.

The Gryffindor felt his cheeks burning as he tried to think of a lie to tell her, but all he could think was how nice it was to wrap his arms around Draco's lean torso and how good his cologne smelled and-- 

Hermione was staring at him with worry in her eyes.

The brunette snapped out of his trance and lied quickly "W-Well, he was more civil than usual so that confused me because he's an arse but if he wasn't an arse anymore he wouldn't be too bad to hang around with and d-d-do stuff with, you know?" 

Harry said mindlessly as he felt like his skin was on fire under his best friend's gaze.

Hermione blinked a few times at him before she nodded in approval. There was no way that excuse was legitimate but she'd let it pass for the moment.

"Oh, um, Hermione?" Harry asked carefully as he imagined how boring it must be for the git to sit on his bed all day long.

"Yes Harry?" She answered quite more cheerfully than she felt.

"Can I have the Marauder's Map? I want to pick something from Hogsmith before this afternoon" He lied more successfully.

"Oh, sure, here you go" She handed him the seemingly blank parchment obediently as she didn't want to create more conflict "J-Just be careful alright? Don't get caught leaving school a few days before the First Task okay? I'll be in the Common Room starting McGonagall's essay for next Friday if you need me" She said as she turned around and hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry looked at the map for a few moments before running to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. He needed a quiet place to think, which now that he thought about it, didn't fit the description of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at all, but he could work with it.

He sat under a sink and brought his knees close to his chest before wrapping his arms around them and resting his head.

His mind was overflowing with thoughts and desires he couldn't understand or make sense of yet. He sighed softly as he felt colder from touching the porcelain sink.

_Alright, alright, I, I have to clear some things._

When he heard the name Cho Chang, he remembered different moments of her, Cho eating a croissant, Cho on the Quidditch field holding her broomstick, Cho catching the snitch, Cho looking at him, Cho smiling at him, Cho talking to him.

He remembered all those things, but he realized he didn't know what he felt towards her. Sure, she was attractive, athletic, nice, interesting, but he didn't know what else he felt except from admiration anymore. 

He used to feel all kinds of things when she was around, anxious, flustered, embarrassed, overwhelmed, excited, happy, but, these feelings weren't there anymore. 

He liked Cho, he liked looking at her and maybe spending time with her, but there wasn't that need or want anymore.

_Maybe they where never really there_

Harry thought as he accepted his lack of feelings towards her with certain ease. 

_She's nice and all but she didn't really liked me much, so it's probably better my feelings are dying for her_

He shrugged lightly.

He wondered if Draco was doing good in the Hospital Wing.

The brunette pulled out his map and started looking for him as the faint echoes of Myrtle's wailing could be heard from the pipes.

_Draco Malfoy_

The small writting over a hospital bed read as Harry felt calmer from before.

Well, at least he's safe with Madam Pomfrey, but he must be really bored sitting there all day

Harry wanted to do something about this, but he knew acting right now that everyone was awake wouldn't be very smart.

Allas, he still wanted to at least make sure the git was okay, so he folded the map again and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower uneventfully.

.

.

.

Harry looked around the corridor, now disguised under the Cloak. No one was there except the Fact Lady's portrait, so he pulled the Marauder's Map out without caring for the rustling of the parchment.

_Draco Malfoy_

The small writting still said as the Gryffindor quickly made his way to the Hospital Wing.

No one heard his muffled panting outside of the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey treated a pale first year that had an slight accident with a cuting charm, but ended up with a back injury from the fainting.

Harry knew that he had to be careful if he wanted to get in there without setting off any alarms on the Medi-Witch's radar.

He carefully opened the door and slid through a small gap, his eyes never leaving the older witch's profile, her hands opening and closing all different kinds of bottles and potions.

He closed the door quietly before he finally let his eyes to linger on the blonde boy.

He was tucked in the bed under the covers, only a pale neck and head protruding from the soft sheets as he was looking tiredly to the ceiling, his hair ruffled and his lips a frown.

He didn't seem exactly good, but he could be worse, although Harry had to admit that the ruffled hair look suited him a lot.

The brunette carefully walked closer to the Slytherin, his staring at him occasionally stopping to glance at the Medi-Witch.

He got closer and closer, till he was standing next to the lying boy, the covers shifting alongside his breathing. 

Malfoy absentmindedly brought a hand to run through his blond hair, a sigh falling from his lips. 

He wanted to see Po- _Harry_. 

He wanted to see Harry. He wanted to tell him that he didn't care about his injury or that they were supposed to hate each other or that he was supposed to marry a pure-blood rich woman and have a hier or that there was a war ready to break out. 

He just wanted to sit on the grass with him for hours on end and see the sun warm up the Gryffindor's tanned features, and in the night he'd swim in the Great Lake with him and they'd laugh together at Draco's jokes and comments, because he didn't actually mean them it in that dream.

And when it was too cold to sit on the grass or swim, they'd play wizard's chess in the Great Hall and drink that 'hot cocao?cocoa? cacoa?' he heard muggles drink - _Harry would surely know how to make that thing_ \- and in the night they'd talk to each other about all kinds of stuff, from the silliest to the most important, and when Harry would fall asleep, Draco would secretly stay up a few minutes later staring in awe at him, before wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and holding him close, and it would be so nice and--

He realized tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

He chuckled lightly to himself as Madam Pomfrey had already left to her office after finishing up the treatment of that first year that came earlier.

_Mother and Father would surely be proud of their only son, crying in a hospital bed for another man_ \--

A low rubber creak snapped him out of his thoughts and into fight or flight mode. 

He was supposedly alone in the room, and he sure as hell wasn't wearing shoes or anything that could make this sound, so someone else must be in here somehow.

He pushed the thin sheets off his chest, shuddering under the lack of warmth now that he was exposed to the chilly weather, and let his legs dangle off the bed, not stepping on it yet as his grey blue eyes searched around the room for any signs of another person.

Without breaking his gaze towards the seemingly empty room, he used his hands to look for his wand.

"Show yourself or I'll call Madam Pomfrey back here!" Draco said steadily, his heart pounding with fear and anger at letting his vulnerabilities come to light in front of a possible audience.

"D-Don't call her Malfoy, I just wanted to see if y-you're okay…" Harry said before he could stop himself. He took off his Invisibility Cloak with a sigh, his face flushed both from the unusual appearance of the blonde -those damn silk pyjamas suited him like a glove- and from embarrassment. 

He either had to reveal himself or Madam Pomfrey would come back, probably do a Human detecting spell of some sort and find him here instead of the Great Hall, freak out and he'd get even more detention, and probably his Cloak confiscated.

The blonde didn't have half a mind to respond.


End file.
